Sensen Academy vs. Seidou High
The Sensen Academy vs. Seidou High match is a high school baseball semi final match, held during the 89th National High School Baseball Championship qualifiers. This match was held on July 29th. Starting Members *'Seidou High' *1st - Kuramochi Youichi *2nd - Kominato Ryosuke *3rd - Isashiki Jun *4th - Tetsuya Yūki *5th - Masuko Tōru *6th - Miyuki Kazuya *7th - Sakai Ichirou *8th - Tanba Kōichirō *9th - Shirasu Kenjirou *'Sensen Academy' *1st - *2nd - *3rd - *4th - *5th - *6th - *7th - *8th - *9th - Score Summary of the Game Both Sensen and Seidou started with their respective aces. In the bottom of the third, runners on first and second, Sensen is up by one. Sensen takes advantage of Tanba's bad fast balls and Miyuki calls the curve for the third out. Top of the fourth, with the curve, Isashiki hits a strong liner to third but the third baseman catches the ball for an out. Yūki hits another curve, this time getting it past third and gets to second. Masuko hits a bunt at the next at-bat and advances Yūki to third and barely manages to get to first.Anime Episode 42 The next batter is clutch batter Miyuki with men on first and third. Sensen’s coach calls for Miyuki to get walked through, loading the bases. The seventh batter hits a high fly to the outfield and gets out, Yūki touches back on third and runs home. But he gets tagged out from a relay from the outfield. In the bottom of the fifth, the score is still 0-1, Sensen on the lead. Tanba’s fastballs still haven’t regained their former form, but his breaking balls are working to get the outs. On the top of the sixth, Ryosuke hits the curve to the outfield and gets the base. Haruichi’s told to get ready to go in to bat and Sawamura’s getting ready to pitch given Tanba’s fatigue. Yūki gets to first with another hit and moves Ryosuke to third. Masuko’s up with Miyuki behind him and he hits a grounder to third. Ryosuke bolts home and slides around the catcher to touch the base and get the run and finally the game is tied at 1-1. The game is tied on top of the sixth and Miyuki is once again walked, loading the bases. Sakai, batting seventh, strikes out. With two outs and the bases loaded, Tanba gets subbed in for Haruichi in the eighth slot. Maki is not happy, and quickly corners Haruichi. Maki throws a curveball next thinking that's it's too early for Haruichi to be wearing Seidou's uniform. But Haruichi hit the curve to deep left field, just over the fielder’s glove. Three base runners come home and he gets a double. Bottom of the sixth, Sawamura takes the moundChapter 129. In Sensen's dugout, Maki's teammates encourage him after the coach says he'll be replacing Maki if anything happens. The first batter gets a walk, but Sawamura is being his usual self, shouting out whatever he think. Sensen shows squeeze play next, but actually is a hit and run. The first pitch goes shallow outfield and Ryosuke is just too short to get the out. The third base runner comes in. Miyuki calls for a time-out but Sawamura turns it down, explaining that it's baseball so allowing hits is normal. With runners on first and third, Sensen's next batter follows the same strategy of pressuring Sawamura. The batter pops a fly to second but Ryousuke doesn't get the catch. Sensen takes back one run. Furuya goes to the bullpen, Sawamura gets pumped. Haruichi goes to the mound bearing Kataoka's message that Masuko's bald head will distract the team. They’re trying to relax Sawamura, but Miyuki only rile him up. Miyuki’s goading him on and he’s trying to make him play his best right after being at his lowest. Sawamura will now face Sensen's ace, Maki. Sawamura face-off with Maki. On the first pitch, Maki hits the ball but is a foul ball. Sawamura is shocked and becomes tense as he throws far outside despite Miyuki calling for an inside pitch. Sawamura remembers Raichi's homerun hit back in the quarter-finals. The third pitch goes foul down the first base line and Sawamura’s even more shaken up. But despite this, the four-seam fastball to the inside is what Miyuki calls for and the pitch goes through safely, but the pitch seems off. It seems to go a little too far inside, but it’s called a strike and Maki gets called out.Anime Episode 44 Sawamura passes the baton to Nori, who successfully close the game. Seidou wins and are advancing to the Finals. References Category:Matches